twilight mov
by doctor b. broseph
Summary: A young brony is bored one night, and unwittingly stumbles onto a strange file titled 'twilight . mov' When he decides to play the file, he unleashes true horror onto bronykind.


I know you're not going to believe this. I used to be a skeptic myself. But on that one dark and stormy night something happened to me, something beyond mankind's ability to rationalise or understand. That night in the small town of Ashley would forever be remembered as the night… of the horse in a brick wall.

* * *

It began as a quiet night, with me home alone. My parents were celebrating their wedding anniversary overseas and my older sister was out clubbing; errybody in the club gettin' tipsy. All that jazz. It was just me and my dog, an old border collie named Buddy.

As the stay-at-home-sally I had always been, I looked online for something to occupy my time. I wanted to kill time somehow, browsing the deepest recesses of the internet for something to do. I had recently finished marathoning the third season of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ and the movie _Equestria Girls_. Despite this, I didn't really consider myself a brony, after all I only had one pony t-shirt (and that was a Sweetie Bot shirt, so really it was more of a _Friendship is Witchcraft_ shirt than _MLP_ itself) and 4 figurines.

I had been browsing a MLP website which has since been deleted. Some guy claiming to be an intern working for Lauren Faust had posted a video file I had found labelled_ twilight . mov_, which he claimed was an episode cut from syndication. According to the intern, it was the part of an episode Lauren Faust had intended to serve as a finale before Hasbro vetoed it and removed her from the MLP creative team for submitting content that could obviously never get past the FCC or any channels Standards and Practices board. It seemed interesting. Suddenly there was a crack of lightning and a burst of thunder. The screen flickered briefly, in unison with the lights above me.

Now what stands out in my mind now, above all else, was the need to get a torch or a flashlight. I was not about to risk squatting in complete darkness if the power went out. Sliding back from the computer, I looked across to the bookshelf where I had last seen the torch.

It wasn't there.

"Haha what the fuck is this shit?" I smiled bemusedly, "Fucking torch ain't there? Fuck that shit, motherfucker. I ain't fucking dealing with this shit."

Buddy sat up from his cushion and barked as if in response. That was of course ridiculous, Buddy was just a dog and wasn't sentient.

"Yeah Buddy, I hear that."

He was staring at me with a huge smile. If he hadn't been a big, friendly dog, it probably would have been unnerving as shit. But he was just a dog.

I reached down and gave him a pat.

"Yeah boyyy"

He barked again.

"Man, shut the hell up."

His tail ducked between his legs, and a look of shame came across his face.

I smiled, turning back to my computer. I had forgotten all about the flashlight.

" _twilight . mov_? Eh, gotta be better than _Home and Away_ right?"

I briefly cast my eyes over the file. It was dated as created on October 10, 2010 and lasted exactly 11.1 minutes.

My mouse hovered over the file. I had my doubts, what if it was a clop file? Bronies could be some pretty fucked up individuals sometimes. Ignoring the fact that I myself had enjoyed a few humanised versions of Rarity a little more than was socially acceptable, I decided to open the file.

What I saw can never be unseen.

It started innocuously enough. The picture quality was distorted in certain parts but was otherwise easy to decipher. It opened on Ponyville, with Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle hanging out in the town square. They were eating a salad.

Fluttershy was talking to Twilight about a building project in Ponyville. Mayor Mare had decided to erect a wall, separating the Earth Ponies from the Unicorns and Pegasi. It was kind of weird, I thought, why would she build a wall? Pegasi could fly over it and Unicorns could use magic to get back in. So what was the point?

But as I continued to watch, I realised that I was seeing the second half of an episode. They kept making references to events I hadn't seen, an accident with Applejack and the disappearance of Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike.

And for some reason, Fluttershy refused to talk about Pinkie Pie.

It was strange, but every time Twilight tried to bring up Pinkie, the yellow Pegasus would shudder and beg her not to.

The two began arguing when the audio cut. Twilight looked to be throttling Fluttershy, whose eyes were bulging comically from her sockets when suddenly they burst.

I was shocked.

It looked hyper-realistic, so real that it seemed unreal to me. Must have been like 45 fps or something. It was just that realistic.

Too realistic in fact. I started to hurl, my intestines emptying out into the carpet below. Red and beige and khaki swirls mixed together and soaked into the pale grey carpet beneath me. My toes felt the warm dampness worming between them, chunks of corn and carrot brushing against my soles.

When I brought my eyes back up to the screen, I never went into epileptic shock. There was a flash of colours; the numbers 13 and 666 were emblazoned across the screen as Twilight sat in the corner, smirking evilly at me. She was looking at me right out of the screen.

Where her right hoof should have bee was a lion's front leg. In it, she held a knife. Beside her lay the disembodied corpses of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, their intestines slung across each other like spider webs.

Twilight began to laugh, and sat up. She inched towards the screen, knife in her left paw.

Sweat began to trickle down my brow and as I glanced down, I noticed my legs shaking.

Twilight was right next to the screen now, knife glistening as it hung in the air.

She brought down the knife with a slash and suddenly it was piercing the screen.

I screamed and fell back out of my chair.

Jutting out of the shattered screen was the tip of a bloody blade.

"Oh shit," I screamed, "Oh fuck that."

I lashed out, knocking the monitor off the desk.

It fell to the side, shattering instantly.

Glass shards spilled forth, and my dog howled behind me.

Silence fell across the room.

It seemed like hours had passed but it had only been 11.1 minutes.

Hardly daring to breath, I slowly crawled toward the shattered glass. I sifted through it and found the proof I had been looking for.

My finger pricked itself on a bloody shard of iron, the tip of Twilight's blade. It had all been real.

I quickly pocketed it. I needed proof that this had happened. Even if it couldn't convince anyone else, it would be proof to me. I had seen it cross the bridge between fiction and reality. I knew its ghastly origin.

Suddenly Twilight popped out of the closet and ripped Buddy's eyeballs out. I was staggering back screaming when suddenly she disappeared again, grabbing my dog and returning to my closet. Suddenly, I was alone. I was suddenly afraid.

Shaking, I tried to process what had just happened. Had Twilight somehow crossed into the real world when the knife had shattered my screen?

My thoughts were interrupted by the laughter of fillies. From each gap under the door, window, panel, blood began to ooze.

The light bulbs above me began to fill, bright red and thick.

She was coming for me.

I knew I had seconds before she would return for me. Thinking quickly, I leapt up to the bookshelf and pushed it cascading towards the closet door from which she had taken Buddy.

It slammed down hard against to closet, breaking the handle off on its way down. Books were sent spinning everywhere, and the doors began to shake.

"Let me in," came the familiar voice of Tara Strong, "LET ME OUT!"

I bolted for the window, unbloodied. There was no time to grab a blanket or a chair, so I just threw myself into the glass.

Glass shattered and I hurtled into my front yard.

My body felt like it was on fire, and I could feel multiple wounds opening. I stumbled over glass and grass, and threw myself onto the footpath in front of two bewildered neighbours walking there dog.

"Help me," I whispered, before passing out at their feet, their dog licking my wounds.

I passed out, enveloped in darkness and cold.

* * *

When I awoke the next day, I was in the hospital. My cuts had been sewn and I was on a strong painkiller. My sister sat beside me, and I tried to explain to her what had happened but the combination of my tiredness and the painkillers left me unable to properly convey my story.

When I reawakened later, I decided against telling her, or anyone, the truth. No-one would believe me anyway.

When I returned home, I found no sign of Buddy. Perhaps Twilight had taken his remains with her, wherever she had went.

I kept an eye out for the murderous Pegasus, every local murder became of intense interest to me. But no-one ever reported a killer pony. Wherever Twilight had gone, she wasn't coming back for me. It seemed she was content to let me live.

I never watched another episode of MLP. I threw out my shirt and my figurines.

I sleep with the lights on now, eyes always on my closet, waiting for Twilight or Buddy to come bursting through.


End file.
